The tomato booster relates generally to gardening accessories and more particular to planters within which plants are planted for growth and also tomato plants growing in the garden.
Years ago, even today, it was common knowledge that the best way to grow a tomato plant was to trim off all leaves off the stem, leaving only the top portion. Then dig a trench and lay the plant horizontally with the top end turned up. After this is complete, cover with dirt, water and fertilizer. This method allows the root system on the stem to expand to make a strong healthy plant. Using the tomato booster disclosed herein, the same results are accomplished when the one step method is completed, only in a vertical position instead of a horizontal one.